Music, Lyrics, and Love
by californiadaydreams
Summary: Drabbles focusing on Ryan and Kelsi, and their world around them.
1. Friends

**A/N: So these are drabbles I've been writing for awhile about the awesome couple that is Ryelsi. Most  
are from challenges that I've seen around the site. Some are in-universe, some are from my imagination. I hope you like them! :)**

**Friends**

Kelsi and Ryan had been acquaintances since Kindergarten, when they had both taken turns on the toy piano, and had been co-sufferers of Sharpay for the same amount of time. They'd been co-members of the drama club since freshman year, and conspirators on East High's greatest creation yet, Twinkle Towne. With the upcoming play _Senior Year, _Kelsi and Ryan had practically become joined at the hip, causing some people to jokingly refer to the composer as "the lost Evans triplet". But Ryan and Kelsi were not friends.

They went to perfectly together to just be friends, don't you think?

**Thanks for reading! (and hopefully reviewing too) ;) More soon!**


	2. Dare

**Dare**

"Uh, Ry, can you do me a favour?" Kelsi asked, glancing at her tittering friends.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, "Sure, Kels, anything."

Kelsi whispered her request in his ear, blushing furiously. Ryan's ears went a delicate shade of pink, but he nodded his assent. Quickly Kelsi pressed her lips to his, ignoring her friends' squeals of delight. The kiss, which was only supposed to last a few seconds, grew more heated, and Kelsi felt her heart thumping a violent, but pleasant tattoo in her chest.

"I don't think they're watching anymore," Ryan said breathlessly, after pulling away.

"Who cares?" Kelsi growled, pulling his face to hers again.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Secrets

**Secrets**

"I hate chocolate."

"I'm afraid of Barney."

"I actually like the Phantom of the Opera."

"I hate rap. With a passion."

"I'm not a natural blond."

"I can't bake muffins."

"I read _Wuthering Heights_ in a day."

"Oh, sure, Jason."

The group turned to Kelsi, "What about you, Kels?" Troy asked curiously. Kelsi opened her mouth, closed it. She sat uncertainly for a minute, blushing, then darted forward. She whispered something in Ryan's ear, then sat back, crimson. Ryan sat perfectly still, blinking at her owlishly, before lunging forward and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Three guesses what her secret was," Chad whispered.

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Youth

**Youth**

No one would have believed it, but Kelsi reminded Derby Evans of herself when she was younger. Derby had been the smallest, shiest girl in her class, the music geek. It had taken one of the school's most popular characters to draw her out of her shell. She credited Vance Evans for the cultured, well endowed, completely happy woman she was today.

So when _Senior Year_ began, and Ryan and Kelsi's voices raised together in perfect harmony in the opening number, Derby couldn't help but be thrilled that another potential swan had found her ducky.

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Patience

**Patience**

Kelsi was a very patient person. She worked with Troy Bolton for many hours on his numbers for the musical, and never once complained about his pitch problems. She helped Gabriella Montez remember her lyrics, even when she could have been composing new songs. She put up with Sharpay Evans's constant demands, with Chad Danforth's refusal to call her by her real name, and with Jason Cross's continued attempts to ask her out.

But when Ryan Evan's almost didn't give her a good night kiss, after the best night of her life, Kelsi's patience ran out.

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Routine

**Routine**

A day in the life of Ryan Evans was simple. Arrive to school on his Vespa, forsaking a ride in the Sharpaymobile. Go to the music room to work on compositions and choreography with Kelsi. Boring schoolwork. Free period, which was dedicated to rehearsals. Lunch, which was dedicated to those delectable apple desserts. More boring schoolwork. And then after school, when he and Kelsi finally melded their creations together.

Ryan shuddered at the thought of how boring his life would be without Kelsi Nielson and those wonderful apple desserts.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome :)**


	7. Smile

**Smile**

Kelsi didn't like to smile. She didn't have a confident grin like Troy, or an impish grin like Gabriella. Her teeth weren't perfectly white like Sharpay and Chad's, and she couldn't pull off the knowledgeable smirk that Taylor could. She preferred to show her happiness through her music, as with most of her emotions.

So she both loved it and hated it when Ryan gave her his trademark grin, because she couldn't help but smile back.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Game

**Game**

Ryan didn't really know why he decided to be East High's mascot. He was hot, sweaty, and he could barely see what he was cheering for. He'd been taken out twice by over-exuberant players, and there was really no point in cheering when the crowd did that job perfectly well on their own. He supposed it _was_ a way to prove himself as a Wildcat, but no one really knew it was him, anyway. So why do it?

Well, Kelsi _was_ at every game...

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Green Eyed Monster

**Green Eyed Monster**

Everyone loved Sharpay Evans, especially the boys. She could drop a pencil and it would be returned, sharpened, into her waiting hand after only seconds. Her car was always spotless, and guarded from potential violators by loyal freshman. She received countless bouquets of flowers, perfume-scented notes, and an array of baked goods. Everything that she could ever want from a man Sharpay Evans received.

So why was it, when she saw the pure love and affection her brother and Kelsi shared, she felt a stirring of jealousy?

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**A/N: Rypay is only implied if you want it to be ;)**


	10. Dependence

**Dependence**

Kelsi didn't like the fact that dancing was all about trust in your partner. She was a solitary person who'd never had to depend on anyone but herself. Once or twice, when she'd danced with Jason, she'd regretted it, as had her toes. Kelsi knew she belonged safely behind the piano bench, alone in her own little world.

But when Ryan had to depend on her to bring his choreography to life, and she had to depend on him to support her while wearing the high heels of death, Kelsi realized that sometimes dependence isn't so bad.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Test

**Test**

Ryan Evans stared blankly at his paper, his mind trying to process the numbers on the page. His math teacher watched him, lips pursed in annoyance. Mr. Matsui watched the blond boy as well, "I thought you got him a tutor," he whispered.

The math teacher grimaced, pointing at said person. Kelsi Nielson had a similar look of bewilderment on her face.

"I doubt much tutoring went on," the teacher said dryly, and Mr. Matsui silently agreed.

**Short, but hopefully sweet :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Knight

**Knight**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I.....I was just....."

"You weren't 'just' anything! You play what _I_ tell you to play!"

"But you said-"

"Oh, quit complaining and just do your job!" Sharpay strutted back to her mark. 'And five, six-"

"Don't you play another note, Kelsi."

The anger in Ryan's voice was undeniable, and Kelsi froze. He stalked on stage, right up to his sister, "What do you think you're doing? Kelsi is doing the best she can, which is way better than you or I could ever hope to. You can't just walk all over everyone, Sharpay, because they'll fight back." Ryan gave his shocked sister one final look of disgust, then grabbed Kelsi's hand.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, chuckling. "I guess my inner white knight kicked in."

Kelsi fell for him right then and there.

**There's a longer one for ya ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Gift

**Gift**

Kelsi didn't like to advertise her birthday. To her, it was just one more year to add on to her uneventful life. So when Ms. Darbus announced that rehearsals would take place on that not-so-momentous occasion, Kelsi didn't mind. She wasn't expecting a big to-do about it, anyways.

So she wasn't expecting Ryan to be directing the cast in a planned birthday number, while accompanying them on the piano, as she entered the theater. She hadn't expected that Zeke would bake her a large cake in the shape on a music note in honour of her eighteenth, or that the rehearsal would be turned into a surprise birthday party.

"Did you like it?" Ryan asked later, when he took a break from manning the turntables.

Kelsi wanted to say something sappy about how he had reawakened her love for birthdays, but she decided a kiss would do.

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Song

**Song**

Ryan groaned, banging his head on the piano keys. He had watched Kelsi do this a million times-how hard could it be?

Extremely hard, in fact.

Ryan rubbed his temples, then snapped his fingers in sudden inspiration, "Aha!"

*~*

Kelsi opened her locker the next day, and a piece of paper fluttered out. Frowning, she unfolded it, and read the familiar script.

"_I know I can rhyme,_

_ I do it all the time._

_ But I can't seem to write a song,_

_ The words won't come along._

_ So as you can see,_

_ You really need to help me,_

_ Kelsi,_

_ Please?!"_

Kelsi giggled, "Sounds like you need it, Mr. Choreographer."

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Why?

**Why?**

Ryan Evans was a hit on the Juilliard campus. He was fashionable enough for the ladies, but knew enough about baseball to fit in with the guys. He was polite and helpful in the classes, always happy to provide examples of his perfect jazz squares. He was incredibly talented in singing, acting and dancing- a triple threat. It helped he was good looking, as well. Any single girl (and sometimes the attached ones) at Juilliard would be thrilled to be known as Ryan Evans' girlfriend.

So why was such a popular guy going out with that small, mousy composer?

Kelsi asked herself that everyday.

** Thanks for reading!**


	16. Spellbound

**Spellbound**

"Ryan, Kelsi won't come out of her dressing room!"

"What am _I_ supposed to do?"

"GO GET HER!"

"Okay, sheesh," Ryan walked over and rapped his knuckles on Kelsi's dressing room door. "C'mon out, Kels."

There was silence, then a, "No."

Ryan sighed, "Please?"

A pause. Then, "Fine."

Someone bearing a striking resemblance to Kelsi Nielsen opened the door, and Ryan almost choked on his own tongue, "It's horrible, isn't it?" Kelsi groaned.

"Kels, if I could speak, I would tell you to stop being stupid," Ryan said dumbly, his eyes roving over the young woman in front of him.

Kelsi blushed, "Alright, fine. You've convinced me. Take me out there before I change my mind."

"My pleasure," Ryan grinned.

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Album

**Album**

After the successful _Senior Year _closed its curtains_, _the seniors and some of their family members poured over the newly-distrubuted yearbook in the theater foyer, particularly the Grad Album. Troy and Chad were slightly less than pleased after seeing a picture of them in the shower room, as taken by a daring Taylor. Thankfully, the towels were intact. Sharpay was disappointed at the lack of pictures of her-of the fifty she'd submitted, only five were selected. Ryan was laughing at a picture of Troy and Gabriella, on the Couples page, where they were interrupted just before a kiss.

Gabriella scowled at the actor, then looked back at the page, "Ah. I wouldn't be laughing, Ry," she said smugly.

Ryan groaned, "Is that the picture of-"

"Sure is!" Taylor crowed, "Since you and Kelsi won't tell anyone about your relationship, we decided to take charge."

"So, dude, no one besides us knew?" Chad asked.

Ryan opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a, "DUCKIE!"

Derby Evans, Ryan's mother, ran over, "When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend?" she cooed, smothering Ryan with kisses.

"Guess not," Chad snickered.

**Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: In case of confusion, the picture was of....well, Ryan and Kelsi. On the Couples page. So you can probably guess what they were doing ;)**


	18. Pride

**Pride**

"No, I don't need you to show me the steps, I can do it myself," Kelsi said, pushing the piano bench away.

"You sure?" Ryan asked cautiously. It was late on a Friday night, and Kelsi was trying to learn the steps to the prom number.

"Of course I'm sure, I wrote the damn thing!" Kelsi snapped.

Ryan raised his eyebrows and his hands, "Sorry. Go ahead."

Kelsi stalked to the top of the stairs. Ryan turned his back for a moment, and heard a loud crash. He turned to see Kelsi's waist and down encased in the wooden (and did he forget to mention unfinished?) stairs, "Help!" she squeaked.

"Oh, now you need help," Ryan said casually, smiling slyly.

"Please, Ry," Kelsi pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay? It's been a long night. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Ryan grinned. He supposed that would have to do.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome :)**


	19. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

Her hands were beautiful-long and smooth fingers ideally suited for a piano's ivory keys. His were flexible and graceful, perfect for jazz hands and snapping fingers to the beat. Together their hands had created melodies on the piano. Together, they had penned great songs. Together their hands had created music, dance, and everything in between. So when Kelsi held out her hand, in order to lead Ryan onto the stage to take their final bows, he had no problem taking it.

**Rather short, but hopefully sweet :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Dawn

**Dawn**

"I don't want to leave," Kelsi whispered.

"Me neither," Ryan sighed, nestling his chin in her hair. They watched the light begin to breast the hills, painting them in yellow and orange.

"Can't we just stay a little longer?" Kelsi asked sadly.

"I wish we could. But we have to leave the musical behind for now," Ryan sighed, watching as the sun rose to greet a new day, "We have to move on."

"Okay," Kelsi sighed. "Let's go."

So Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen joined hands, took one final look at the music room they had spent so much time in, and walked off to first period Algebra.

**Thanks for reading!**

**(This takes place during the morning, before classes start, just so you know. :D)**


	21. Sick

**Sick**

"Don't come near me, Ry."

"Why not?"

"Don't give me that look. It's for your own good."

"But Kelsi....."

"No buts, Ryan. I don't want you to catch this."

"Fine....but can I have one favor?"

"Okay....."

"This right here hurts. Could you kiss it better?"

"For God's sake, Evans, come here-"

~*~

Kelsi and Ryan entered Ms. Darbus' homeroom the next day, both red eyed, red nosed and coughing. Chad and Troy exchanged curious looks.

"Kelsi's got a low tolerance for Ryan's puppy dog face," Gabriella explained, then dissolved into giggles.

Ryan and Kelsi sneezed simultaneously.

**Thanks for reading! You guys are great :D**


	22. Pizza

**Pizza**

"You don't like pizza?!"

Kelsi shrugged helplessly, "Not really. What's so great about it?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "You will have to be taught, young one. I'll get the cook to buy the ingredients, and I'll make you the best pizza you've ever eaten!"

"You won't have much competition," Kelsi assured him.

A long time later, the Evans' kitchen was the epicenter of the Great Pizza Battle. Ryan watched Kelsi in amusement as she attacked her pizza slice, "Are you a fan now?"

Kelsi nodded vigorously, "It's better than any pizza I've ever had!" she said enthusiastically.

Ryan chuckled, "Well, you've never had Zeke's-"

"Actually," Kelsi smiled sheepishly. "I have."

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

Kelsi shrugged helplessly, "I like yours better, Ry."

Ryan smiled, "Wait 'til I tell Zeke," he said smugly.

**Because Zeke needs to be beaten in the culinary arts, and who better to do it than Ryan? :P**

**Again, thanks for reading!**


	23. Saxophone

**Saxophone**

Ryan did not know what he wanted to do when he was little. It was his sister that got him interested in acting, more by force at first before he learned to love it. He started out with baseball, then leaned somehow into instruments. Guitar, piano, drums...and then the saxophone. Ryan really liked the sax-the way the music had its own emotions, the way it resonated in every bone in the body. He didn't think he'd ever find another instrument more suited to him.

Until he saw a shy, bespectacled girl with curly hair play the piano, and fell in love again.

** Thanks for reading!**


	24. Money

**Money**

Kelsi had always envied Sharpay. Sharpay had the perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect clothes. She was popular and talented. She was also enormously rich, thanks to her tycoon of a father and socialite of a mother. Kelsi's father was a butcher, and her mother was a secretary. They both worked long hours to support Kelsi, and each other, while Sharpay and her parents could relax in the lap of luxury. But what Kelsi truly envied of Sharpay was the blonde's relationship with Ryan.

Because Kelsi would have traded any amount of money in the world for him.

**Thanks for reading!**


	25. Hate

**Hate**

"You lied to me, Ryan! How could you?!"

Ryan tried to grab her hand, "Kelsi...."

"No!" Kelsi snatched her hand away, "I don't want to hear it!"

"I swear, I asked you to Prom because I like you-"

"NO!" Kelsi screamed, "I HATE YOU!"

Ryan staggered back-he'd never heard Kelsi so angry, "What-"

"I hate you! You, and Prom, and this dress and these stupid heels! I......hate......it......all!" She tossed her heels at him and fled from the gym.

Ryan stared after her, aghast. Sharpay slunk up behind him, tutting to herself, "It's so much easier to want it all," she observed dramatically.

"This is all your fault, Sharpay, so I wouldn't be talking."

Sharpay looked slightly guilty for a minute, then regained her composure, "Yes, dear brother, but she doesn't hate _me_. So what are you going to do?"

"Hmm...." Ryan mused.

**So this is part one of my four part drabble series (Hate, Romantic, Failure, and Support) that focuses on Prom. As you can see, it doesn't start off on a happy note :( But don't worry, things will get better! I promise. Ryan has something up his sleeve.... ;)**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome.**


	26. Romantic

**Romantic**

Kelsi wiped her eyes furiously, slumped on her bed. She couldn't believe she had been stupid enough to think that Ryan had actually liked her. He was too much like his manipulating sister for that. She looked at herself miserably in the mirror-her hair was a mess, her mascara was streaked on her cheeks. Prom seemed like a far off dream now, one that had turned into a nightmare.

"Kelsi!" There was a shout from outside her window.

Kelsi leaped to her feet, hurrying to the window. She threw her curtain open and gasped. Ryan Evans was hanging off a limb from the tree in her backyard, parallel to her window. He had surprisingly not lost his hat, "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Being romantic," Ryan declared, "But gravity isn't impressed. Can I come in?"

Kelsi hesitated, then gave a martyred sigh, "Fine."

Ryan grinned gratefully.

**Part deux :) I told you Ryan's got a plan.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	27. Failure

**Failure**

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ryan. Sharpay got her song. You won," Kelsi repeated, moving to the kitchen sink.

"Who cares about Sharpay?" Ryan said sharply, rising from his seat by the table. Kelsi looked at him in surprise. "I never wanted her to get the song," Ryan continued. "Troy and Gabriella deserve it."

"Ryan," Kelsi began, but he held up a hand.

"Let me finish. The thing is, Kelsi, Sharpay is the one that won. She got the song. As for me...." he shrugged, "I lost when I lost you."

Kelsi didn't realize they were both crying until she tasted the tears on Ryan's lips.

**Part three. Short, now that I look at it, but hopefully sweet :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	28. Support

**Support**

"He's a jerk, Kelsi!"

"Yeah, a total user!"

"Don't worry, you'll have fun without him!"

Kelsi shook her head at her friend's comments, amused, "No, you guys. I came back to Prom because-"

"-Ryan is a total jerkface?" Martha spat.

"You wanted to spite him?" Taylor suggested hopefully.

"You realized you'll never have another chance to wear that dress?" Sharpay said innocently.

"Because I promised to teach her how to do a jazz square," Ryan put in from behind them, grinning at the girls' flabbergasted expressions. "But thank you for your support."

**And the conclusion to the "Prom series" :D I'm a sucker for happy endings, and Ryan's infatuation with jazz squares. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	29. A Phone Call

**A Phone Call**

Kelsi had been staring at the phone for so long she almost shrieked when it finally rang. She took several calming breaths, her heart racing, before she finally calmed, _Juilliard wouldn't really give me my test results early, _she thought suspiciously. Nevertheless, she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Good evening. Is this Miss Nielsen?" came a slightly familiar voice.

"Yes....who is this?"

"This is Mr. Snave, from the Juilliard head office. I seem to have your test results right here."

_Snave? Snave....Snave backwards is Evans! _"Very funny, Ryan," Kelsi said dryly.

"Ryan? Who's Ryan?" Mr. Snave asked in confusion, "Miss Nielsen-"

"Oh, give it up, Ry. I know it's you," Kelsi rolled her eyes, "I know your voice."

"Miss Nielsen, do you want your results-"

"That would be nice, but thanks to you, they're probably calling right now, and I'm missing them!" Kelsi said in annoyance, "This is very important to me, and you're being an idiot!"

"I beg your pardon-"

"Oh, shut up. I'm hanging up the damn phone, and you better not call back, you jerk!" Kelsi slammed the phone down. He was so immature sometimes...

"Whoa, I feel sorry for that guy," Ryan came sauntering up behind her, "Who was it?"

Kelsi felt the blood drain out of her face, "Apparently not you," she whispered.

**I'm going to pretend that Juilliard would call people with big test results. And that a guy would really have the last name Snave. :P Well, it is fiction.....**

**Thanks always for reading!**


	30. Famous

**Famous**

"No, I really don't think so."

Kelsi glanced questioningly at Ryan, but he held a finger up, "I know, and we'd love to have you. But the church is already booked, and we don't have a lot of room left..."

Kelsi glanced dreamily at the calendar. Only a month left until she became Mrs. Ryan Evans. Then all this hectic planning would come to an end, and maybe Sharpay could finally go home and leave Kelsi's poor wardrobe alone.

The aforementioned blond sauntered in, shooting Ryan a quizzical look, "Who is it?" she mouthed. Ryan shook his head at her, cradling the phone.

"Well, thank you for the offer, but we're happy with the church we have," Ryan rolled his eyes at Sharpay. "Yes, it would be great for our families to meet, I agree, but maybe some other time," He listened for a moment, then laughed, "Okay, then, it's a date. Goodbye." He snapped the phone shut with a huff.

"Who was that?" Kelsi asked, jumping down off the kitchen's island. She was used to fans and the paparazzi phoning (and stationing themselves at the gate of the long winding driveway, waiting all day in the sweltering California heat) to beg acceptance to the wedding.

Ryan exchanged a long suffering glance with Sharpay, "Brad and Angelina," he sighed. Sharpay groaned, rolling her eyes grandly, "wanting to come to the wedding."

"And you said NO!?" Kelsi cried.

Sharpay patted her arm, "You have a lot to learn about being famous, Kelsi."

**I wrote this on Lucas Grabeel's b-day, so Happy belated b-day, Lucas! lol. I'm also pleased to report that I've seen the deleted scenes for Senior Year, and there's Ryelsi in there! :D**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	31. Blue Jeans

**Blue Jeans**

Kelsi had long ago accepted the fact that she belonged to a gender that left nothing to the imagination in the clothing department. Tight shirts, tight pants, short skirts. Kelsi herself was more on the guy's clothing spectrum-baggy, comfortable and practical clothes. She could admire Chad's style of clothing more than Ryan's, though. Ryan's clothes looked slightly comfortable, but Kelsi would never be caught dead in his outfits. Except for the hats. Those were nice.

So when Ryan walked into their rehearsal at Lava Springs wearing a simple pair of jeans, Kelsi found herself liking the way they looked on him.

Especially when he danced.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! School and stuff. Hopefully you guys still read :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	32. Good Job

**Good Job**

"Good job," a young Ryan Evans told a young Kelsi Nielsen after she finished her first solo for Ms. Darbus.

"Good job," a shy Kelsi told a grinning Ryan after he finished choreographing a sequence for _Twinkle Towne_.

"Good job," a triumphant Ryan told a beaming Kelsi after their "Everyday" plan went off without a hitch.

"Good job," a laughing Kelsi told an exhausted Ryan after the Wildcat's final game of senior year.

"Good job," a proud Ryan told a flabbergasted Kelsi after she won her Juilliard scholarship.

"Good job," an exuberant Kelsi told a shocked Ryan after he won his.

"Good job," a pleased Ryan told a cheerful Kelsi when she received top marks for her composition.

"Good job!" an excited Kelsi told a starstruck Ryan after his first Broadway performance.

"Good job," a teasing Ryan whispered to a relieved Kelsi, who had managed to make it down the aisle in her wedding dress without tripping.

"Good job," an amused Kelsi told a paint-streaked Ryan as he showed her their newly improved bedroom.

"Good job," an exhilarated Ryan told an exhilarated Kelsi as he held their newborn child in his arms.

"You, too," she replied, holding them both close.

**Thanks for reading! I'm almost at the end of my drabbles I have in reserve, so any one word challenges or prompts for new ones you'd like to see are welcome :)**


	33. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Ryan sighed happily, resting his head a top Kelsi's.

"Hmm," she agreed, intwining her fingers with his. The moon shone brightly, reflecting off the winter's snow. It hung fat and low, in between the regular, positioned skyscrapers, one shred of nature in the bustling metropolis. Ryan thought he had never seen anything more beautiful or magical than the girl beside him, and that winter moon.

"So, do you think Kevin will be here with the extra key to the apartment soon?" Kelsi wondered aloud.

"I hope so," Ryan replied. "I'm freezing."

**Because we've probably all done something like lock our keys in our house ;)**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**


	34. Opera

**Opera**

"You can't make me!" Ryan shook his head firmly, grabbing onto the door jamb childishly.

"You'll find I can," Kelsi grunted, tugging on his arm. "Let's go, we're late!"

"I can handle Broadway, Kels. There is nothing greater. I can even power through ballet recitals. But the _opera_?!" Ryan groaned. "It's not even real singing."

Kelsi dragged him towards the door, "We are going to try something new, you'll be trying out a new sleeping space."

"The old couch trick," Ryan grumbled. "Fine. But don't complain when we leave early."

*~*

Kelsi stifled a yawn, propping her head on her chin. The opera seemed to drag on and on. The fat lady had sang, but it still wasn't over.

"You wanna get out of here?" she hissed to Ryan, feeling like a hypocrite.

No response.

"Ry?" Kelsi looked over at her boyfriend.

He was staring in rapt, enthralled attention at the opera he had been so against.

"Traitor," Kelsi grumbled, scrunching lower into her seat.

**Thanks for reading!**


	35. Mistakes

**Mistakes**

He was going to go over there. He was going to grab her arm and congratulate her on her success. He was going to talk with her, laugh with her, crack jokes like he'd seen the guys in Sharpay's chick flicks do. He was going to teach her a little bit of dance while the others boogied around them. He was going to lean in and whisper an invitation to the _Twinkle Towne _cast party in her musically-tuned ear.

But instead he hung back with his sister, as usual. He gave Zeke the congratulations he should have given her. And he watched Jason help his Kelsi shoot her basket.

Any mistake he'd ever made (algebra included) seemed trivial compared to this.

**I'm just going to remind everyone that I don't own any of this. High School Musical belongs to Kenny Ortega and Disney. **

**Now that that's out of the way, thanks for reading! :D**


	36. Late Nights

**Late Nights**

"It's step, step, _turn,_ step, Kelsi. Your music needs to match that!"

"Well, _sorry_, I thought you were choreographing to my music, not the other way around!"

Ryan passed a hand over his face and sighed, "Look, Kels. Let's just figure this out."

"Fine," Kelsi grumbled, slamming her sheet music down.

Ryan stared at her, then smiled slightly, "Come here," he said softly.

Kelsi shuffled over and he embraced her. It was one of the last weeks before the show, and they were both staying late after school. Even the janitors had left.

"Thanks for staying Kels," Ryan murmured. "It....well it means a lot to me."

The only answer he received was a snore from Kelsi, who'd nodded off on his shoulder.

**Another drabble in the "After School Hours" saga lol**

**Thanks for reading!**


	37. Out of Tune

**Out of Tune**

Kelsi stifled another yawn, her fingers dancing automatically across the keys of the grand piano. She didn't really see the point of playing music that no one was listening to anyways? She had no doubt that if she ceased playing, the esteemed Senior Golf committee of Lava Springs would continue to talk. And talk. And talk.

There was a loud noise at the other end of the piano, startling Kelsi out of her near catatonic state. She whirled, her melody momentarily interrupted. Ryan Evans blinked back at her innocently, still playing the deeper antagonist to her melody at his end of the piano. Annoyed, Kelsi began to play her part faster, her fingers dancing along the keys. Ryan's fingers stuttered deeply. Their fingers clashed randomly, and Kelsi elbowed Ryan playfully. Finally the impromptu duel/duet ended, and Ryan and Kelsi collapsed into giggles.

One of the diners hailed Mr. Fulton with one frail hand, "Excuse me," she whispered. "But I think your piano is out of tune."

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait. :)**


	38. Map

**Map**

"I think we should go over here."

"Kelsi, that's like kilometers from here. And all those people..."

"Oh, please, Ry. It's like a 100 feet. And the crowd is all part of the experience."

"Well, the'experience' just dumped ice cream on my hat....and how can you even read this darn thing, the print is so small...."

"Don't you dare throw that map away, we need it!"

"Oh, please, it's not like you haven't been here before."

Kelsi snatched the map out of Ryan's fingers, adjusting her Minnie Mouse ears with wounded pride, "I know, and I want everything to be just like the last time."

Ryan rolled his eyes in amusement, trailing after her, "Just promise me we don't have to watch the High School Musical parade, it looks really dumb...."

**Just a little piece to show my love for Disneyland. :) And Ryan's feelings on the parade no way reflect my own, so you know. ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	39. First Aid

**First Aid**

PE was not Kelsi's forte.

She tried, she really did. Basketball, soccer, volleyball, even badminton. But fish gotta swim, Kelsi Nielsen gotta play piano. Though she'd tried to explain to her PE teacher that playing the piano was a type of physical activity, he'd just given her a look and told her to run five laps.

So it was of no surprise when someone drilled her in the head with a volleyball.

What did surprise was that it was Ryan that ended up apologizing and helping her to her feet, "My spike's still a little unwieldy," he said wryly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kelsi mumbled. Even Ryan Evans could get into sports.

"C'mon, let's get you to the nurse," Ryan said.

"No, I'm fine-" Kelsi protested, but Ryan ushered her quickly out of the gym.

"Just trust me," he muttered, casting a winning Ryan Evans grin at the PE instructor on their way out the door.

So Kelsi trusted him. She trusted him as she sat on the examiner's table. She trusted him as the nurse checked her eyes and head repeatedly. She trusted him as he talked and talked to the nurse in a low voice, glancing every so often at Kelsi. She was beginning to question her trust, when the nurse finally came over, a smile on her face and a note in her hands, "Just give this to your teacher, sweetie. As far as I can tell, you're perfectly fine." She leaned in close. "He's a keeper," she whispered, nodding at the waiting Ryan.

"Th...thank you," Kelsi stammered, blushing furiously. Ryan thanked the nurse, guiding Kelsi out of the first aid room. She made to go back to the gym, but Ryan grabbed her arm.

"Just read the note," he advised with a knowing smile, "You might actually be glad I hit you with that ball." He gave her a wide grin, before sauntering down the hall.

Kelsi watched him go, then unfolded the note. It said-

_Please excuse __Kelsi Nielsen from any sort of physical eduction, as it may harm her __head further. I suggest she use this time for other activities, such as her __piano playing, in order to keep in shape._

So with a grave look on her face, but a flutter in her stomach, Kelsi handed the note to her teacher. She caught Ryan's eye and gave him a grateful smile. He just winked.

Okay, so there were some aspects of PE she would miss.

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I had other stories on the go, and major Ryelsi writer's block. But I've finally started on the prompts AllForLoveAndHappiness posted, and I'm trying to make them longer to make up for the wait. :) Hope you guys continue to read (and review) **

**Thanks so much for reading!**


	40. Flower

**Flower**

Valentine's Day. A day of the year in which Kelsi woke up and had no desire to go to school. It wasn't the fact she didn't have a Valentine-her friends would still shower her with chocolates and cards. It was the flowers that had Kelsi worried. This year, the Student Council had the brilliant idea to sell roses to the student body. Which everyone of course supported, because everyone loved roses. Just not Kelsi.

Sure, she thought roses were pretty and romantic. But she was allergic to their scent. Not seriously allergic, but enough to clog her sinuses, and sometimes provoke a rash if she touched them. It wasn't that serious to her, so she never told her friends about it. How many roses could she encounter at East High, anyway?

Thousands, apparently.

Kelsi walked through the halls of East High to her locker, trying to breath through her only her mouth and failing. She was beginning to reconsider her casual decision to tough it out today, rather than explain to everyone where she had been on one of the most important days of the social year. She sneezed viciously, trying to open her locker with watering eyes, and fearing the worst.

Sure enough, there was a sea of roses from all her friends that knew her locker combo. Kelsi sighed-she knew they meant well, but honestly-

Wait a second. There was a flash of colour among the mass of red. She reached carefully and pulled out a yellow carnation, her favourite flower. She read the small note attached to the stem, smiling through her allergy-induced tears.

_I figured you'd like one of these better. Ryan._

**Thanks for reading!**


	41. Movies

**Movies**

**A/N: May be a little OOC, but you'll see in the end**

"Ryan, wait!"

Ryan Evans looked up as Kelsi Nielsen came down the stairs in a voluminous dress, her curls pinned up just as voluminously on the top of her head. "Yes, Kelsi?" he said stiffly.

Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck, wailing piteously, "Please, don't leave me! I love you, and I always have!"

"Oh, really," Ryan scoffed, removing her arms with disdain, "Is that why you continue to chase after Troy Bolton?"

Kelsi shook her head, the tendrils of her hair bouncing, "I do no such thing! Besides, everyone knows Troy Bolton is besotted with Gabriella Montez."

"Which means nothing," Ryan said, straightening the collar on his jacket. Kelsi stared up at him with huge doe-like eyes, and he could see her trying not to laugh. He bit his lip to contain his own laugh, "How am I to know of your affections?"

Kelsi collapsed to her knees, grabbing onto his puffy pant leg,

"Please, I beg of you! Do not put me through such misery? You know, deep in your ever-bountiful heart, that my love for you is true," she said, gazing imploringly at him. Ryan sighed deeply, grabbing her hand and helping her to her feet.

"I suppose," he said, "I may allow you one more chance to prove your love for me."

"Oh, thank you!" Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. Ryan tried to act disgusted as he pried her off him in disdain.

"You still have a long journey ahead to re-earn my trust, Miss Nielsen," he told her.

Kelsi nodded solemnly, "That is a journey I am willing to take. For I would do anything for the gift of your love," she declared, taking his hands and looking away from his, to an imaginary point on the horizon, "Anything at all!"

"And....cut!"

Kelsi burst out laughing, falling onto the floor with a loud whoosh from her dress. Ryan sighed, pulling at the collar of his tight-necked shirt, "How was that?"

"Perfect!" Jason beamed, adjusting his camera, "Let's do it again, just to make sure we've got it as good as we can get it."

"All I can say," Ryan muttered to Kelsi as he helped her up, "is that I hope he wins that stupid film competition."

**Thanks for reading, and being patient with me :)**


End file.
